Generally, the term “display apparatus” comprehensively refers to monitors for TV, computers, or the like, and it includes a display panel such as CRT (Cathode Ray Tube), LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) and PDP (Plasma display Panel) for forming image.
Here, the display panel tends to be increased in its size according to the user's desire.
As one example of the display apparatus, Korean Patent Application Publication No. 2005-0038270 describes a plasma display apparatus including a plasma display panel, a front case for supporting the plasma display panel, and a back case. Herein, the front case is provided with a filter for shielding an electromagnetic wave radiated from the plasma display panel.
An aluminum chassis base is provided behind the plasma display panel, and a heat radiating sheet is provided between the plasma display panel and the aluminum chassis base. A circuit board for driving the plasma display panel is provided behind the aluminum chassis base.
Upon driving such plasma display apparatus, a large amount of an electromagnetic wave and heat is generated from the plasma display panel and the circuit board.
The electromagnetic wave generated from the plasma display panel and the circuit board is shielded by the filter provided in the front case.
Then, the heat generated from the plasma display panel is conducted to the aluminum chassis base through the heat radiating sheet, and discharged to the outside through the aluminum chassis base, and the heat generated from the circuit board is also conducted to the aluminum chassis base and discharged to the outside.
As such, in the conventional plasma display apparatuses, the heat radiating sheet disposed between the plasma display panel and the aluminum chassis base only functions to conduct heat, and thus it additionally requires a filter in the front case to shield the electromagnetic wave. Thus, it has problems that it lowers productivity, increases the production cost, and makes it difficult to give a slimmer appearance.